User blog:Eeneend/De thuislozen, hoofdstuk twee.
Hoofdstuk twee Nieuwe hoop. Na dagen van ronddobberen op de eindeloze oceaan had de verveling toegeslagen, matoran doen de vreemdste dingen om de tijd te doden. Met de afgrijselijke gebeurtenis nog vers in het geheugen, rouwen de matoran de hun naaste hebben verloren. Niemand weet hoe lang dit nog gaat duren, een dag, een week, een jaar, misschien wel altijd. Hopend op iets anders dan water, drijven de matoran van het eens zo mooie eiland Angraban doelloos in het rond. De po-matoran Juvik zat zich te vervelen, ze zagen nu al dagen niets dan water, wat voor een po-matoran heel zwaar moet zijn omdat water zijn tegenpool is. Stilletjes wenste hij dat ze verdwaald waren in een eindeloze woestijn. Descic kwam bij hem zitten. Zij vond dit, als ga-matoran zijnde, natuurlijk wel aangenaam. Hij vroeg haar wat er stond te gebeuren, en of er steen bij kwam kijken. De ga-matoran antwoordde: nee, de afgelopen dagen was er te veel mist om de sterren fatsoenlijk te kunnen lezen. Hij vervloekte zijn lot, stond op en ging eens wat vrienden opzoeken. Juvik liep over het dek, en struikelde over een uitstekend stuk hout. Vloekend stond hij weer op en keek recht in de ogen van een gukko, hij dacht even na, deze gukko kan niet al die tijd rondgevlogen hebben, dus kan hij niet van Angraban komen. Hij kan ook geen honderden mijlen gevlogen hebben dus moeten we vlak bij een stuk land zijn. Kapitein Damorek, een ta-matoran, had de leiding over de vloot, ook hij had, dankzij de mist, geen idee wat er ging gebeuren. Tot Juvik naar hem toe kwam rennen, met de bootschap dat hij een gukko gezien had en dat er vlakbij een eiland moest zijn, maar toen Damorek aan Juvik vroeg welke kant het eiland op was wist de po-matoran het niet, dit moesten ze zien uit te vinden, of anders dreven ze nog dagen op de golven. De eerste waar hij op het oude eiland heen zou zijn gegaan, is turaga Gehid, die wist dat soort dingen. Alleen turaga Gehid was een paar dagen geleden verzwolgen door de zee, dus de keuze viel op de assistent van de turaga, de po-matoran Raecx. Raecx bevond zich op een ander schip, dus Damorek en Juvik moesten een stukje zwemmen, wat de ta-matoran en de po-matoran helemaal niet leuk vonden. Het water vervloekend, stonden Juvik en Damorek druipend op de rand van het vlot. Raecx lag een beetje te sluimeren in het mistige zonnetje, hij vatte dit alles op als de bedoeling van de goden dus uiteindelijk zou het toch wel goed aflopen. Toen hij net lekker lag, werd zijn middagslaapje bruut verstoord door twee matoran. Roepend kwamen de matoran op hem af, trokken hem ruw overeind, en schreeuwden iets over een eiland en een gukko. Nog in de roes van de slaap vroeg hij of dat niet even kon wachten, hierop kreeg hij een plens water in zijn gezicht. Nadat de weg terug was gemaakt, wees Juvik aan waar hij de gukko gezien had. Onmiddellijk vroeg Raecx naar welke kant de kop van de gukko wees (gukko staan altijd met hun kop naar de plek waar ze vandaan kwamen, in dit geval dus het mysterieuze eiland), Juvik wees de kant aan waar de kop van de gukko naartoe had gewezen, onmiddellijk gaf Damorek het bevel en zette de vloot van de thuislozen koers naar het onbekende eiland. Langzaam zagen de reeds verzamelde matoran de contouren van een enorm eiland uit de mist opdoemen, hoe dichter bij ze kwamen, hoe meer ze zagen, bomen, bergen, zelfs rahi. Dit was hun thuis voor de komende eeuwen. Toen de matoran hun vlotten aan de kant hadden vastgeknoopt, liepen de grootste waaghalzen het bos in. Toen ze aan de rest het sein veilig gegeven hadden, begonnen ze van stukken hout en grote palmbladeren kleine hutjes te bouwen. Toen de zon onder de horizon verdween, gingen de meeste matoran slapen, slechts enkele hielden de wacht. please comment! Category:Blog posts